Assassin VS Alien
by MassBallX
Summary: Chapter 1: The Encounter This was an idea I had, what if a trained killer like Desmond took on the Alien. Rated M to be safe as there is some detailed killing and a bit of mild action.


"Move Over let me see!" Vidic pushed aside the other men as he made his way to the glass container. He spit out his coffee into his white beard as he saw what was tucked away inside. "Sorry for keeping it from you Vidic" Vidic turned wildly then adjusted his white lab coat as he saw a man in a suit walking towards him.

"What on Earth is this thing?"  
"It's unknown of it's species or origin. It was found in the wreckage of an unknown object off in the Arctic."

Vidic touched his hand to the glass and looked at the frozen figure in the chamber. He looked back to the man in the black suit. "What is it you plan to do with this... monstrosity?" The man in the suit motioned for him to follow. "We don't know for sure whether it's hostile or not but we do know it's alive. If we unfrosted it, it will awake as if it was never harmed." Vidic cleared his throat as he started to walk away.

"Vidic, we're putting you in charge of this. You can decide what to do with it." Vidic nodded and gave a false smile as he sipped more coffee and headed off towards his office. As he walked in he looked over to his assistant. "An update on Mr. Miles and company."

"We have no new updates for you." Vidic bit his lip and stood up as two burly men brought in the cryochamber into his office. "Set it in the corner please." He looked around he was still working in the same area as where he kept Desmond, he walked over and put his hand over it and looked at the figure. "You two come here" He called to the two burly men before, they were large big muscled caucasian men in blue security uniforms.

"Sir! Sir! We've located them!" Vidic smiled as he had an idea. He ordered the men to take the frozen figure to the Truck they would use to storm the Assassin's Hideout. From there he slowly walked to the elevator. The drive slow and agonized Vidic to no end who was full of anticipation.

"What the fuck."

"DESMOND!" Desmond lazily awoke from the animus. "Yeah... yeah."  
"Alright, Shaun. I need you and Rebecca to get everything in here packed up and loaded into the truck." Lucy commanded as she slowly looked to Desmond saying "You and I will deal with the Templars."

"What they're here?" Desmond asked confused. Shaun quickly ran over carrying a box his gray sweater sleeves rolled up. "It was only a matter of time before they discovered us. To be honest I'm surprised it took them as long as it did." He chimed. He placed the box next to Rebecca his blonde hair untidy as well as his glasses.

"Let's go!" Lucy asserted as she tossed Desmond something. He recognized it to be a Hidden Blade even with the assassin bracer. He followed Lucy as Rebecca and Shaun continued packing.

"So what's the plan? We ditch this place, and then what?" He asked Lucy as they ran down the Metal ramp. "There's another safe house. It's..." There was a loud crash like noise and shaking as the power went out. "We've got company" Lucy said as she flipped the hair outta her face running down the metal ramp. Desmond kept running as a blinking red light and alarm went off he stared at it almost mesmerized. 'The Trucks just up ahead!" Desmond shook his head back in reality.

"Mister Miles!" Desmond stopped dead in his tracks next to Lucy as he heard the familiar ring. "This is an unexpectedly pleasant turn of events! And here I thought I'd have to Waste more men on you. Kind of you to save me the trouble."

"What do you want Vidic?" Desmond snapped.

"For you to come home! We miss you terribly. There's still so much work for us to do together!" Lucy scowled "It's not happening, Warren."

"You continue to disappoint in every conceivable way, Miss Stillman. I saved your life once, do you remember? And THIS is how you repay me?"

"You saved me so you could keep experimenting on people - destroying their lives - and for what?"

"Oh this tired argument again. As I recall, you were there, at my side, every step of the way..." Vidic advanced pointed his finger towards them. "Their blood is on YOUR hands just as much as MINE."

"You need to stop him!" Lucy said angrily towards Desmond. "I'm on it." Desmond slowly stepped forwards. He assessed the situation as if it were in slow-motion. There were four men coming at them. Two ran to Lucy the others towards him. Thanks to his training in the Animus these chumps wouldn't be any real struggle. The first one swung at him with a nightstick like contraption which Desmond grabbed then pushed back jamming the handle into the guards face then he kicked the back of his knee bringing him down to the perfect level for Desmond to plunge the Hidden blade into his neck.

Desmond took on his next assailant with a punch to the gut then grabbing his occupied hand he plunged the blade into his neck. Lucy had taken care of her men as well. Soon though more men were coming and they were up to six. Desmond jumped back to avoid and swing and shoved his blade straight into their back.

Desmond kicked off a metal pillar and kicked a Templar in the stomach using his momentum to force him down he plunged the blade into his neck. He turned and quickly jumped back to avoid a swing then shoved his blade deep into their neck and then pushed him down. He saw Vidic climbing into the back of a Truck trailer and ran towards him after defeating all the Templars there. "Uh-oh Doc, looks like it's just you and me now." Shaun and Rebecca quickly ran up.

"Enjoy your victory Mister Miles... Temporary as it is." The Truck started pulling out, Vidic was seemingly retreating. "Desmond we have to go!" Rebecca yelled as she ran to the truck, Desmond slowly turned to the Truck. "There you are! Come on. Help Lucy into the van! Hurry Desmond we need to go!" Desmond pushed up Lucy and climbed up. They slowly started down the road. "You'll have your turn, desmond. Warren's gonna get what he deserves. I promise."

"So what now? Where are we headed?" Desmond asked her, "There's a cabin up north. We should be safe there. At least for a little while. I have to analyze those tapes from your session... figure out what's happening."

"And then what?" Desmond asked but was interrupted by Rebecca, "Here we go. I've got you all hooked up. Got a long drive ahead of us. Figured you might want to play around with the animus along the way."

"Alright, but I've got some questions first. I mean what the hell was that in the Vault?" Desmond asked obviously frustrated as he sat down in the Animus.

"What you saw proves everything I was afraid of. The Templars aren't our biggest threat. Not by a longshot!" Lucy looked at him, and he back to her. "So... what the sun is? What's it going to do? Cook the Earth?"

"I doubt it, but... I don't know. There's been some speculation that the Earth's magnetic field is weakening... A sufficiently strong flare could flip the poles and cause a geomagnetic reversal. It's all theoretical. But if it happens... The planet could become geologically unstable. Very unstable."

"It's meant to be the stuff of Pseudo-science, but clearly something catastrophic happened to the people of the first civilization." Shaun looked back from the driver's seat. Then looked forward rubbing his chin. "And that woman, Minerva was it? She seemed to think we were due for a second round."

"So either way we're fucked!" Desmond said slouching into the Animus as Lucy put her arm on his shoulder. "I don't know yet... We'll keep reviewing the tapes. And you can keep digging through your memories. Maybe there's more to discover."

"Alright. Guess I better get started!" Then there was a loud bang on the top of the truck. Desmond slowly stood up, his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "What was that? Did the Templars come after us after all?" There was a loud scraping then the door flew open a large tail grabbing Desmond and tossing him out.

Vidic smiled as he looked out the back of the truck seeing the monstrosity he had unleashed attack. "Keep driving we now know it's hostile, don't want it catching up now do we?" Desmond rolled over avoiding a speeding car and looked to see what grabbed him. He saw a black monster about 7 feet tall. It curled it's tail a blade on the tip. Desmond noted it's teeth and claws.

He also took note of it's lack of eyes, perhaps it couldn't see. Desmond knew that was impossible since it maneuvered between cars with easy towards him. Up ahead Shaun slammed on the breaks. "Hold on now!" He turned the wheel and the truck violently turned around. Shaun floored it as he sped towards Desmond struggling to avoid hitting anyone or thing.

"Shaun, what the hell is that thing?" Rebecca shouted as she pushed her black hair from her eyes. "Couldn't tell you, I'm a man of history!" He said as he slammed into the strange creature. Desmond jumped back avoiding the truck that held his friends. The creature easily avoided the truck and hissed at Desmond. "What the fuck?" He was then smacked by the creature's tail and sent flying landing on the windshield of a moving car. Which sent him flying into the street, he slowly picked himself up spitting out blood. He pulled a small shard of glass out of the back of his now ripped jacket.

He was struck by surprise by the strange creature which clawed at his stomach and then smacked him with his tail. Desmond shouted with fear as he flew and smacked onto the ground. He jumped back and avoided a car coming towards him. "Desmond!" Shaun drove past while Rebecca reached out the truck grabbing Desmond's hand

"What the hell was that thing?" Shaun floored it struggling to avoid other drivers. "No idea and I'm not exactly anxious to find out." Lucy slowly walked over to Desmond running her fingers over his back. "You alright?"

Desmond nodded as he took a deep breath, whatever that thing was it didn't even seem to take any damage from anything. The creature hissed and started to run on all fours like an animal towards the truck at an incredible pace. "Uh... Fellas that thing's chasing us." Shaun said as he looked out the window. The creature started jumping from car to car until it was right next to the truck. It hissed at Shaun who shrieked and sped up. They heard a loud thump on the roof of the trailer.

Desmond looked to Shaun who nodded and floored as Desmond opened the trailer doors. He smiled as he saw what he'd expected to. The creature flew off the top and smacked onto the street, Shaun ferociously turned the wheel and the truck drifted and turned towards the creature.

"Floor it!" The truck sped up moving closer and closer towards the Alien that was picking itself up of the floor and looked up to be smashed into by the truck. Desmond laughed "OH HELL YES!" The alien went flying and smashed into the ground and rolled violently. "Shaun get us the hell away from that thing!" Lucy ordered as Shaun laughed and sped up with a grin upon his face.


End file.
